1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to firearms, specifically to systems for attaching a noise suppressor or other device to the threaded muzzle of a firearm barrel using a thread mount and O-ring.
2. Prior Art
Previous systems exist for attaching noise suppressors to a firearm, and specifically for removing or attaching a noise suppressor to a interrupted threaded muzzle of a firearm. Hiram Maxim first used interrupted threads but his design split the thread interruption in half and provided no o-ring for which to further secure the auxiliary device to a firearm. Evenly reliving the threaded area of both the male and female threads creates a variable in the orientation of the noise suppressor or auxiliary device in its relationship to the muzzle. There is a need for a quick, secure attachment system for mounting noise suppressors to a firearm particularly a threaded muzzle which will withstand the vibrations incidental to firing an automatic pistol or other small arm, provide for an opportunity to quickly remove a noise suppressor from the host firearm.